There are a variety of storing and dispensing containers in the market, particularly those for storing and dispensing wipe-type products. Wipe-type products or wipes have been made from a variety of materials which can be dry or wet when used. Wet wipes can be moistened with a variety of suitable wiping solutions. Typically, wet wipes have been stacked in a container in either a folded or unfolded configuration. For example, containers of wet wipes have been available wherein each of the wet wipes stacked in the container has been arranged in a folded configuration such as a c-folded, z-folded or quarter-folded configuration as are well known to those skilled in the art. Sometimes each folded wet wipe is interfolded with the wet wipes immediately above and below it in the stack of wipes. In an alternative configuration, the wet wipes have been placed in a container in the form of a continuous web of material that includes perforations adapted to allow for separation of individual wet wipes from the web upon the application of a pulling force. Such wet wipes have been used for baby wipes, hand wipes, personal care wipes, household cleaning wipes, industrial wipes and the like.
Conventional wipes dispensers may be classified into two categories: (1) relatively stiff, durable tubs that are relatively large, are designed to be refilled, and that do not change in volume as wipes are removed; and (2) rigid “flip-top” packages that are made of highly flexible, plastic film material and that shrink in volume as wipes are removed, but that are not refillable. What is needed in the art is a wipes dispenser that in particular embodiments does not possess the enormity and rigidity of common baby wipes “tubs”; is refillable; that shrinks in volume as wipes are removed; that dispenses wipes efficiently; and that includes a carrying handle that is firmly secured to the wipes compartment in a way that does not degrade the moisture imperviousness of the wipes compartment.